I hate reapers
by SubjectZer0
Summary: Takes place through the Reaper chase. Red Shepard gets through the war with her friends aboard the Normandy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author notes:_**_Hey guys and gals. Basically i got bored so i wanted to write something about Shepard and her time in Mass Effect 3. Yeah it might be a little weird, crazy and sad at times but i asssure you i'll try and make it funny. ;) Ok thanks imma leave ya to read in peace now. _

_Oh i dont own anything to do with Bioware or the game. These aren't my characters blah, blah, blah and stuff._

* * *

Shepard's eyes opened instantly with a start and she looked around the room. The walls were dark and light shone through the cracks in the door, Shepard removed her bed sheets in which she was entangled in and hung her feet over the bed before rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"It was only a nightmare." She said with a deep breath and a sigh. She stood up and realised she hadn't got changed from last nights boxing session with grunt. The baggy boxing shorts covered just below her knee and her N7 shirt clung to her sides and her muscles tightly.

"Ouch." Shepard rubbed her jaw, realising that the night before she had been punched in the face by what felt like a 20 tonne krogan. She pulled on black socks and tied her hair up into a ponytail, then moved towards the door to see if anyone was awake yet. The elevator door slowly opened and she squinted while her eyes adjusted to the light in the mess hall. Sat down she saw the young asari scientist sat by herself, typing something into her data-pad.

"Liara? What are you doing up at this hour?" Shepard's voice remained husky and the asari quickly turned around.

"Shepard! I did not see you. Do you want me to move?" Liara turned a deep shade of blue and Shepard gave a small smile.

"No it's ok." Liara nodded and turned away to face the data-pad once again. Shepard walked over to the kitchen counter and switched on the coffee machine.

"Coffee Liara?"

"Yes please." Liara said as her eyes darted across the data-pad, scanning through every piece of information.

"Please call me Red." Shepard exclaimed while walking back over to Liara and taking a cigarette packet out of her short pockets.

"Red? Why Red?" Liara placed the data-pad down and turned to face Shepard while Shepard lit the cigarette that was now placed in her mouth.

"I don't honestly know. It was a nickname that stuck." Shepard laughed and took a drag of the cigarette. Liara shook her head with a smile.

"We've known each other for more than five years, and you only just think to tell me your nickname?"

"Yes." Shepard gave a smirk and took another drag of the cigarette, before walking over to the coffee machine. "Same as always Miss T'Soni?" Shepard smiled and got two cups down and added milk to both of them, then poured the coffee.

"If you are going to call me that, please use Doctor instead of Miss, because it took me an awfully long time to get that title." Liara laughed and took the coffee from Shepard's hands while Shepard sat back down.

"Hold the phone; we have a hardass in the room!" Shepard held her hands up in defeat and gave a wink. "Sorry Dr T'Soni." Shepard gave a chuckle and Liara just sighed with a smile.

"It's ok Commander."

"Oh, you're calling me Commander now Dr?" Shepard took a sip of her coffee and knocked the Ash off of the cigarette.

"If you keep insisting on calling me Dr, Commander." Liara laughed and once again picked up the data-pad.

"Ok i wont." Shepard chuckled and took a drag of the cigarette. "You didn't answer my question Liara. Why are you up at this hour?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Oh because..." Liara said and typed something into the data-pad.

"Because?" Shepard sighed and wrapped a hand around the mug.

"This and that. Working as the shadow broker is tough work Red." Liara crossed her legs on the chair and used one hand to hold the data-pad while the other grabbed the coffee mug and moved it to her lips so she could take a drink.

"Yeah tell me about it." Shepard looked at the coffee mug and put out the cigarette out on the table top before sighing heavily.

"What about you? Why are you awake?" Liara said as she put the data-pad onto the table and hugged the coffee mug with both hands.

"I have the same nightmares, the same bad thoughts everyday and every night. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You have to block out the bad thoughts, block out the terrible things."

"Every time i do that, the bad thoughts merge with the good thoughts, so eventually the good thoughts just turn into bad thoughts." Shepard sighed and leant her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. "I just want them to go away Liara." Liara put her hand on Shepard's back and furrowed her brow.

"I know. I know you do. I get these thoughts to, thoughts of death, horror, everything that is bad in the galaxy." Shepard gave a snort and looked at Liara.

"Not as bad as mine sweet cheeks, I bet you." Shepard got up and walked over to Liara's room. "Mind if I bunk in your room tonight? You room has lights in it." Shepard laughed and looked away to the door.

"No not at all Shepard. I shall sleep on the couch if I can get any sleep that is." Shepard shook her head and smiled.

"You sure Lee?"

"Yes. I am sure." Liara smiled and took a sip of her never ending coffee before watching Shepard walk into her room.

* * *

Shepard was taken aback by how bright the computer monitors were. It was still dark but the walls looked lit and the whirring of the monitors was loud. Shepard looked towards the Miranda's old room and gave a small smile.

"Remember the kiss ass Cerberus XO that used to live in here." Shepard shook her head at her comment and walked towards the bed running her hand over the tables. Shepard sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes before laying and stretching on the bed.

"Sleep time." Shepard closed her eyes and hugged the pillow close before drifting off back to her nightmares of the Reapers.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard fell out of bed as soon as the alarms started going off, she grumbled before picking herself up and dusting herself off.

"Why do the alarms for wake up have to be so loud?" She rolled her eyes and looked around the room while wondering why she was here and not in her own room.

"Shepard?! I heard a bang are you ok?!" Liara ran into the room screaming. Shepard raised an eyebrow and gave a chuckle. Liara began to blush and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry... about that."

"It's ok Liara." Shepard began to make the bed with a smile. "Ready for our next mission Liara?"

"What's happening? Are we going to go to see if we can find the prothean?" Liara almost shot through the roof with excitment.

"Yeah hopefully. I'll tell Joker to set a course for it and we'll be there in about 15 hours hopefully." Shepard gave Liara a slight nod and a smirk before walking out of the door and calling the elevator. Shepard walked into the elevator and pressed the top floor button.

"Password please." EDI's voice rang in Shepard's ears.

"EDI, you can tell its me..." Shepard shook her head and rubbed chin.

"We can never be to sure commander." Shepard rolled her eyes and looked at the floor.

"Fine. Mr fluffykittens." Shepard hung her head in shame. "Why did you ever let Traynor near this while she was drunk?" Shepard said as the lift began to move.

"I didn't know she was drunk... and I may have been... preoccupied."

"With what? You're a robot." Shepard crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Jeff was..." Before EDI could finish Shepard waved her hands and began to pull a disgusted face.

"I don't want to know EDI! Forget I asked!" Shepard grimaced at the thought.

"Do you want it deleting off my internal..." Shepard walked out of the elevator and shook her head.

"I don't care EDI just get rid of the question!" Shepard shouted back and opened the door to her cabin to see Traynor sat there on her chair.

"Well you know what they say 'Speak of the devil and they shall appear' right?" Shepard mumbled.

"Commander i was just..." Samantha stood up and pushed the chair under the table quickly.

"Just stalking my every move and trying to smell all my clothes again Sam."

"That's not... I've never..." Sam began to blush a deep shade of pink and Shepard just began to laugh.

"Commander Shepard can never get a break from anyone can she?" Shepard placed a hand on Samantha's shoulder. "Oh and I want my pass code for the elevator changing back."

"Of course Commander. I'll change it as soon as I get back down to CIC. I was actually just up here to ask you if you wanted to join me and Jack on the Citadel for a drink next time we're there."

"Yeah that'd be good. Thanks Traynor and please for the 50th time of saying it, call me Red or just Shepard because Commander is annoying when you get called it by people you trust." Shepard smiled and Samantha's jaw almost dropped.

"Yes Com... Shepard, anytime." Samantha gave a salute and stood there for a minute.

"Anything else? Because if not, can I get dressed please?" Samantha shook her head and came back down to the real world.

"Sorry? Oh yes. Nothing else for you Shepard, I'll see you downstairs." Shepard nodded and walked over to her chest of draws. She pulled out a pair of green boxers, her alliance trousers, an Expel 10 tee and her alliance 95 shirt. Quickly changing, she pushed her feet into her boots and tied the laces. Red walked out the room and into the elevator pressing the button to take her to CIC.

Shepard fell out of bed as soon as the alarms started going off, she grumbled before picking herself up and dusting herself off.

"Why do the alarms for wake up have to be so loud?" She rolled her eyes and looked around the room while wondering why she was here and not in her own room.

"Shepard?! I heard a bang are you ok?!" Liara ran into the room screaming. Shepard raised an eyebrow and gave a chuckle. Liara began to blush and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry... about that."

"It's ok Liara." Shepard began to make the bed with a smile. "Ready for our next mission Liara?"

"What's happening? Are we going to go to see if we can find the prothean?" Liara almost shot through the roof with excitment.

"Yeah hopefully. I'll tell Joker to set a course for it and we'll be there in about 15 hours hopefully." Shepard gave Liara a slight nod and a smirk before walking out of the door and calling the elevator. Shepard walked into the elevator and pressed the top floor button.

"Password please." EDI's voice rang in Shepard's ears.

"EDI, you can tell its me..." Shepard shook her head and rubbed chin.

"We can never be to sure commander." Shepard rolled her eyes and looked at the floor.

"Fine. Mr fluffykittens." Shepard hung her head in shame. "Why did you ever let Traynor near this while she was drunk?" Shepard said as the lift began to move.

"I didn't know she was drunk... and I may have been... preoccupied."

"With what? You're a robot." Shepard crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Jeff was..." Before EDI could finish Shepard waved her hands and began to pull a disgusted face.

"I don't want to know EDI! Forget I asked!" Shepard grimaced at the thought.

"Do you want it deleting off my internal..." Shepard walked out of the elevator and shook her head.

"I don't care EDI just get rid of the question!" Shepard shouted back and opened the door to her cabin to see Traynor sat there on her chair.

"Well you know what they say 'Speak of the devil and they shall appear' right?" Shepard mumbled.

"Commander i was just..." Samantha stood up and pushed the chair under the table quickly.

"Just stalking my every move and trying to smell all my clothes again Sam."

"That's not... I've never..." Sam began to blush a deep shade of pink and Shepard just began to laugh.

"Commander Shepard can never get a break from anyone can she?" Shepard placed a hand on Samantha's shoulder. "Oh and I want my pass code for the elevator changing back."

"Of course Commander. I'll change it as soon as I get back down to CIC. I was actually just up here to ask you if you wanted to join me and Jack on the Citadel for a drink next time we're there."

"Yeah that'd be good. Thanks Traynor and please for the 50th time of saying it, call me Red or just Shepard because Commander is annoying when you get called it by people you trust." Shepard smiled and Samantha's jaw almost dropped.

"Yes Com... Shepard, anytime." Samantha gave a salute and stood there for a minute.

"Anything else? Because if not, can I get dressed please?" Samantha shook her head and came back down to the real world.

"Sorry? Oh yes. Nothing else for you Shepard, I'll see you downstairs." Shepard nodded and walked over to her chest of draws. She pulled out a pair of green boxers, her alliance trousers, an Expel 10 tee and her alliance 95 shirt. Quickly changing, she pushed her feet into her boots and tied the laces. Red walked out the room and into the elevator pressing the button to take her to CIC.

* * *

When Shepard reached her private messages, she could feel Samantha's eyes on her. She gave a quick smirk and logged onto her message terminal.

"Rubbish. Rubbish. Crap. Shit. Cerberus being idiot. Traffic. Boring. Shit. Sam can't you tell these people to go and find someone else to message instead of me?" Shepard sounded like a two year old who didn't have any ice-cream and she didn't care anymore.

"Shepard, I doubt they would appreciate that. What could I say? 'Leave Shepard alone, or I will find the person who recorded an entire tape of themselves crying over the pop star Brittany Spears and resurrect them so they can send you one about Commander Shepard." Shepard laughed at Samantha's comment and gave a raised eyebrow.

"Would you do that?"

"While I'm at it I think I should make them do one about people who play chess. We're not all geeks you know..." Samantha thought about it for a second. "Not all of us." Shepard continued laughing and replied to the message from Admiral Hackett.

"You do it Sam and i'll love you forever." Shepard gave a smirk and logged off of the terminal.

"Now that is an enticing thought, but im still not doing it Shepard."

"What about feeding my fish for me?"

"Nope." Samantha gave a grin. "Flattering in this instance will get you nowhere."

"Fine but I can replace you with Chambers again." Shepard began to walk to Joker.

"No you wouldn't do that to your favourite chess player would you?" Samantha turned back to her work while Shepard debated the question.

"Yeah, yeah I would." Shepard replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Joker can you set a course for Eden Prime." Shepard said as she stood behind Joker and looked at his work.

"Yeah, sure thing Commander. Why Eden Prime?" Joker turned around in his chair and looked directly at Shepard.

"We found a Prothean artefact. Liara is convinced its a real Prothean, gotta believe the expert right?"

"I guess so Commander." Joker said with a chuckle as he turned back around and set a course for the Planet. "it's weird when you think about it Commander. We're going back to the place where this all started 5 years ago! I mean can you believe it?! You got struck by the beacon that long ago."

"It is strange i guess, but it helped us save the galaxy more than twice." Shepard laughed and looked at EDI. "EDI has Sam changed the password back yet?" Shepard folded her arms. EDI looked what Shepard or any human would describe as nervous.


End file.
